Siendo una para ser dos
by Umiko Uyrun
Summary: Celty ha econtrado lo que más ha querido en la vida y por lo que ha peleado durante 20 años, pero se esta olvidando de algo importante... El amor de Shinra.
1. Prologo

**Categoría:** Fic.

**Pareja:** Shinra y Celty

**Género:** Romance. Comedia.

**Comentario de la autora**: Disfruten la historia, acepto criticas constructivas ;D

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Durarara! Que salen en este escrito son de Ryohgo Narita.

**Adertencia:** Fic con lemon, solo para adolescentes y mayores.

* * *

**Prologo**

Es un hada, una hechicera, leyenda urbana, una dullahan, aquella que se robo mi corazón así que… una ladrona, ella es Celty, Celty Sturluson.

La conocí hace veinte años, me enamore perdidamente de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, y lo que más me gusta de ella es el hecho de que no tenga cabeza.

Ella es hermosa, una, sin lugar a dudas; diosa de un cuerpo escultural, con proporción perfecta en sus piernas, en sus pies, en sus caderas y los perfectos pechos…

- Todo iba bien, doctor.

- ¿Hee? Celty ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Siga escribiendo normalmente.

- Pero tu cuerpo…

- Mejor dejemos que el narrador cuente esta historia.

Aproximadamente año y medio después del incidente de los Pañuelos Amarillos y los Dollars, se inicio una nueva etapa en Ikebukuro, la "Etapa Negra" le llamaron los ciudadanos ya que un peligroso virus azotó a la ciudad.

- Dr. ¿Por qué se nota tan angustiado?

- Emm – dijo el castaño – no es nada

- ¿Se trata de su novia?

- ¿Celty? … Sí, bueno… el virus que ataco a la ciudad… no creí que pudiera afectarla ya que no es humana, así que le pedí que me ayudara con unos experimentos para contrarrestar el virus, pero a la primera inyección cayó desvanecida al suelo, no despertó hasta el siguiente día y eso me tenía muy preocupado.

- ¿Y qué más? Es solo un virus, no es nada más que una enfermedad.

- ¡Qué está afectando a mi esposa! – interrumpió Shinra en un tono agresivo y después tomo una bocanada de aire para calmarse – Perdón, pero cuando esto sucedió intente curarla y todo lo que hice no daba resultado ya que no tengo donde revisar el comportamiento de sus células ya que no tiene cabeza.

- -Mmm, ese es un gran problema.

Una mujer de no más de treinta años, la cual estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, escucha la conversación de los dos hombres y no pudo evitar tener una inmensa preocupación puesto que se sentía extrañamente atraída por Shinra desde hace ya unos meses atrás, además desde que su hermano encontró el amor en la chica con marcas en su cuello, decidió rendirse con respecto a él.

En su trabajo con Orihara Izaya, siempre veía la cabeza de esa dullahan y le inquietaba lo que ese monstruo podría hacer con ella, no, no habla de la Sturluson, habla de Izaya, Orihara Izaya

* * *

Ya tengo el segundo capitulo realizado ;3 Pero primero tengo que ver que opinan de la historia.


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo que entra de lleno a lo que será la historia *-* Asi que, espero lo disfruten y... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Celty y… ¿Celty?**

"_Siempre, en cada uno de los días que he estado trabajando con Izaya, desde ese momento me di cuenta que era más que un simple humano, más que un ser supremo… Era un monstruo. La forma en la que disfruta ver sufrir a la gente es enferma, y temo que mientras más tiempo me quedo a su lado, más termino de la misma manera…"_

* * *

- Celty – decía preocupado el castaño mientras entraba a la habitación con un nuevo par de pijamas – anímate, veras como salimos de esta.

- Cállate – escribió la mujer –, no quiero oír más tus intentos de consolación, eres pésimo para eso.

Shinra solo puedo sonreír ante tal acto, porque sabía que ella lo hacía para animarlo, puesto que a pesar de que Celty era la enferma, el chico se sentía mucho peor que ella.

- ¿Shinra? – escribió –… ya no debes de ponerte así por esto, no…

- Es mi culpa – interrumpió el doctor -, nunca debí pedirte semejante cosa solo porque no eres humana, pero.

- No es tu culpa – lo calló la dullahan – no lo es…

Y dejó el celular en la cama, apretó fuerte los puños y respiro hondo, después de esto solo sintió el cálido abrazo por parte del castaño – No tienes que llorar, pequeña - y beso su mano.

Se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, tan juntos que podían escuchar el latir del corazón ajeno. Shinra despertó y notó la presencia de su amada, volteó a verla y la miró abrazada a el con mucha ternura – Celty – dijo con voz delicada – tengo que irme a trabajar.

- No

- Celty, no puedo faltar.

- No iras.

- Pero…

- No – interrumpió - ¿O como quieres que te lo explique?

- Celty…

- Shinra – dijo mientras usaba sus dedos para recorrer el amplio pecho de su esposo.

- Celty, por favor – y tomó las manos de la dullahan, esta vez no puedo faltar.

La mujer se sentó y cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación, pero sabía que si Shinra no quería recibir caricias por parte de ella, era porque en realidad tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

* * *

Shinra llegó al edificio donde trabajaba y espero en su oficina, después de esperar alrededor de cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola Yagiri-san – dijo al verla – espero y sea cierto lo que me dices.

- No le mentiría Kishitani-san, en verdad estoy preocupada por Celty-san.

- Bueno, muéstramela.

La mujer sacó un cilindro con una manta sobre de él y la coloco en la mesa, justo en el centro.

- Antes de darte esto, prométeme que mantendrás completamente en secreto tu fuente de adquisición – replico la joven.

- Claro, no tengo interés en acusarte con tu jefe pero Celty lo tiene que saber – contestó Shinra.

- ¡Ja! – clamó la joven - ¿De dónde sacaste ese humor tan… malo, Kishitani-san? – y después suspiro – Con ella no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Tomó la manta y la quitó de encima, dejando al descubierto a la más hermosa e inigualable cabeza de todo Ikebukuro (–que no es como si hubiera muchas cabezas sin dueño rondando por toda la ciudad) –_Le queda perfecta -, _pensó el castaño.

Después de su jornada laboral tomó el cilindro y lo echó a su mochila, al salir, como era de costumbre, checó el calendario – Ya es mañana – susurró. Siguió su camino habitual y tomó una calle diferente antes de llegar al apartamento, entró a un bar-café y ahí se encargo toda la noche de buscar y ordenar las cosas para el día siguiente.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a su esposa dormida en el sillón con un vestido negro de noche, y en la mesa una cena con velas y rosas – Perdón Celty - y besó su mano, acto que provoco la muchacha despertara – Shinra – balbuceó la dama – Eres un tonto – y soltó un golpe con su guadaña.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que ibas a llegar hasta tarde?

- Perdón, enserio perdón, pero estuve haciendo un par de cosas importantes.

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Celty mientras apuntaba con su arma.

- Voltea hacia atrás y cierra – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – los ojos.

La dullahan al principio se rehusó pero al "ver" el rostro de Shinra obedeció sin chistar.

El castaño saco el cilindro y la cabeza después. En cuanto empezó a acercar el cuerpo y la cabeza estás comenzaron a despedir bruma a gran escalla, como si se reconocieran la una a la otra. Colocó la cabeza sobre el cuello y sombras en forma de manos salieron del interior de la dullahan envolviendo a la cabeza y al cuerpo con ella. Al cabo de unos instantes el cuerpo de Celty se desplomó y cayó en el suelo, todo estaba igual pero con un detalle más, su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 2

Holi ^^ Se que me tarde en actualizar pero - No tenia ideas para nada en este capitulo, pero ya esta ;) Es lo importante, asi que.. Les dejo aqui este capitulo.

***Nota: El narrador cambia de tercera persona a Shinra y visceversa sin previo aviso, asi que deben poner mucha atencion para que no se les haga tan extranio.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**La verdad... Admito que me equivoque, te amo.**

Lleve a Celty a la cama, ahora (Tengo que admitirlo) se veía más hermosa que nunca, pero me deprimía el que ya no fuera la misma de antes y temía que al despertar no me recordara debido a que sus recuerdos cambiara. La dullahan empezó a despertarse y al abrir los ojos (Cosa que noto al despertar) lo primero que vio fue a Shinra viéndolo fijamente.

- Ah! – Grito la dullahan – oye que…

Asi como despertó se levantó y fue al baño, se quedó parada frente al espejo y toco una de sus mejillas, después sus orejas y su cabello.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Celty.

La chica lo volteo a ver, tan sorprendida que no podía decir nada pero se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar al chico con mucha fuerza. Asi permanecieron por varios minutos, no tenían intenciones de separarse pero desafortunadamente alguien llamo a la puerta – Ya voy-, grito el joven. Cuando ario la puerta se encontró con una inoportuna sorpresa.

- Shizuo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sentí que debía venir, además tengo algo que entregarle a Celty.

- Ella no…

Shinra callo al ver a su esposa saliendo de la habitación, por un momento su corazón se detuvo pero volvió en si cuando noto que Celty traía su casco.

- Hola Shizuo – escribió la mujer - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Oh~ - dijo el rubio - ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Me pediste que te trajera el nuevo casco como cumpleaños y te lo traje, ten – y se lo dio en las manos -, tiene colores más brillantes.

- Claro – texteo- deja lo pongo en mi habitación.

- No, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Celty y Shinra se voltearon a ver en el mismo instante, el castaño asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como si se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente él y la mujer, la dullahan retiro su casco despacio y con temor para dejar al descubierto su ya no secreto.

- Celty… - dijo Shizuo - ¿Cómo? … ¿No entiendo?

- Shinra la trajo – dijo la joven –, me la dio ayer y hoy me di cuenta ¿Acaso no es genial? Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Claro, es hermosa – y reparo la mirada en el castaño- se te ve muy bien – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta manteniendo su fría y pesada mirada en Shinra –, me gusta cómo se te ve, querida Celty.

Y eso dijo antes de cerrar la puerta _¿Por qué lo hiciste Shinra? ¿Por qué te empeñas en quitarme todo lo que quiero? … ¿Por qué?, _se preguntaba el peli dorado. Camino hasta el lugar donde siempre se encuentra con la dullahan, observo por un tiempo el lado de la carretera y después se fue a su apartamento, en el momento que se tumbó en la cama su celular sonó, contesto después de ver quien era.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- No realmente ¿Pero tú sí, no?

- Claro, la chica a la que llevo amando desde hace años ahora tiene cabeza ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante eso?

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo de que lo comprendas, Shizuo, ni mucho menos que me perdones pero por lo menos deja que te explique.

- Por supuesto, di lo que quieras.

- Desde que vi como mi padre le arrebataba su cabeza a Celty puede verlo, aunque no estuviera ahí pude ver la expresión de su rostro, era tan aterradora, una mirada fulminante contra mi progenitor pero que muy detrás de ella reflejaba tristeza e impotencia, desde ese instante me sentí atraído hacia ella, desde el momento que vi esa mueca de enojo combinada con una desilusión extrema.

- ¿Y porque eso me tiene que importar? No me explica nada de porque le devolviste su cabeza.

- No me dejas terminar ¿Sabias? – suspiro – Bueno, entonces desde ese día odia a mi padre porque de alguna u otra forma me dolía tanto verla asi… - callo por un momento y continuo -. Siempre he estado junto a ella y la he visto sufrir, llorar reír, enojarse, ilusionarse; he visto expresiones en un rostro que no tiene y que nadie más podría ver. Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a leerla, sus movimientos acciones, me volví su protector… tan cercano a ella que cuando la veía tan desesperada por encontrarla, quería decirle pero no puede. Después la cabeza desapareció y ahora esta con ella. Debía hacerlo ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

- ¿Qué otra opción tenías? – rio entre dientes – Pudiste haber dejado las cosas como estaban, nada cambiaria y todos estaríamos bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sé que a ella no le hubiera afectado tan…

- ¡Cállate! – interrumpido gritando – Cállate por favor.

- ¡No me grites, maldita sea!

- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? No… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera? ¡PARECE COMO SI LA CONOCIERAS!

- No entiendo, claro que la conozco.

- ¿Lo dices enserio o te haces?

- Lo digo enserio.

- Tss – apretó los dientes – no la conoces como yo a ella… - su voz se empezó a quebrar - ¡No la has visto sufrir como yo, no la puedes ver llorar!… ¡NO HAS ESTADO CON ELLA DESDE HACE VEINTE AÑOS, MALDITA SEA! – un silencio repentino se introdujo en la conversación – Tu no la amas como yo.

- Shinra.

Tarde, ya había colgado.

* * *

- Shinra – dijo la joven - ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Celty…

- ¡¿Con quién estabas hablando por teléfono?!

El castaño no sabía qué hacer, si le decía con quien hablaba el terminaría en malos términos con Shizuo y eso era lo que menos quería ahora – Bueno -, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala por más de diez minutos y cuando el doctor decidió hablar alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¿Quién…? – Antes de terminar de formular su pregunta guardo silencio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues bien sabia de quien se trataba y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Celty! – grito el hombre – Todo lo que te dijo es verdad, tiene razón.

- ¡¿Shizuo?! – gritaron al unísono los jóvenes.

- Perdón, Celty… enserio perdón.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Yo hice llorar a Shinra.

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta Celty estaba encima de Shizuo y la guadaña apuntando a su cogote.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – grito llena de cólera Celty.

- Porque… - callo.

- ¡Dime porque! – decía poniendo presión sobre su cuello.

- ¡Celty! – dije angustiado – Baja eso y ven aquí.

- ¡No soy un perro!

Las cosas se estaban complicando, yo sabía que cada vez que Celty se molestaba se ponía a la defensiva y de un carácter horrible, pero no a tal grado de sacar su arma.

- Venga Celty – dije con un hilo de voz – yo lo llame.

- ¿Hee? – pregunto tan bajo que casi ni se oyó.

- Yo lo provoque.

- No es cierto ¡Shinra no lo hagas de esta forma! – grito Shizuo aun en el suelo.

Después de eso Celty se levantó y se sentó en el sillón, yo ayude a Shizuo a levantarse y le explicamos todo a mi niña. Su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento, su cara estaba pálida y sus labios secos, me preocupe…

- ¡Celty! ¡Celty, no por favor! – grite desesperado - ¡No de nuevo! ¡Despierta carajo!

Shizuo me ayudo a llevarla al hospital y espero pacientemente a que saliera de la sala, cuando eso paso le dije que le salud de Celty estaba estable pero que aún no despertaba - ¿Puedo pasar a verla? -, realmente no sabía la razón del porque pero no se lo iba a negar, no podía.

- Celty – dijo el rubio – siento tanto esto, sé que soy un cobarde por no poder decir esto de frente pero, no te mereces a alguien como yo – y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella – Lo siento, te amo…

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado ^^ Y que mis cabios drasticos de narrador no hayan afectado.

Dejen sus comentarios en un review wO

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

- Umiko


End file.
